


Control

by schreibzumlesen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibzumlesen/pseuds/schreibzumlesen
Summary: Yen is a genius, Jaskier figures out quickly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Control

It’s Geralt and Jaskier, and Geralt and Yen, and Jaskier and her, and nothing in their relationship is ordinary, they’re all aware. But their bond, this oh so carefully crafted and silently blossoming connection between them brings so much peace with it that no one wants to point out possible differences that could ruin it altogether, no one wishes to say out loud that what they share is far from normalcy.

This, whatever it is, is good, they all seem to agree upon, and that’s enough. For them, anyway.

Still, Jaskier can’t help but ponder over the similarities and distinctions in each of their relationships and personalities; he’s a man of words, it’s inevitable, really.

Most interesting of it all, there’s Geralt’s and his own role in their little ménage à trois, so distinctive and yet awfully close in their meaning.

And the thing is: Jaskier likes to submit himself, to people and adventure alike, _relishes_ even in giving up control, but Geralt enjoys it, too, which, between the three of them, appears to shock the Witcher the most.

Geralt is… difficult when he chooses not to talk and a puzzle that is still missing pieces when he decides to open up, and that doesn’t make it easier. Jaskier has seen the calm and serene look on his face when Yennefer makes him kneel by her side while she brushes her hair - well, at this point, he has seen _a lot_ of Geralt - but during these times he realizes just how vulnerable their Witcher actually is.

Yen needs to discipline, punish and playfully threaten Jaskier when she wants him to follow her orders but Geralt just… does, no questions asked. It’s beautiful, and honestly, in this case Jaskier prefers one simple adjective over a thousand poems because it’s _true_. But it is also almost alarming. Yen could do so _much_ , Jaskier could say words that might destroy Geralt, he could always turn his praise into scorn, his songs into weapons that are sharper than any sword.

Maybe, Jaskier thinks, Geralt’s quiet also shows his trust, not only his fears.

He loves him no matter which one is true.

Then there’s the fact that physically, they’re all different. Geralt is not human, neither is Yen and Jaskier himself is… somewhere between the lines, unsure about where he falls. He is not a Witcher, doesn’t have Geralt’s scars, and if he has magic, then he can’t control it like Yen.

But he doesn’t talk about it, no one of them really does.

Yen’s spells and potions are real, Geralt’s weapons are, too, and Jaskier’s… _feeling_ and the way he sees the world, its beauty, its horror, seems different.

So. He doesn’t talk about it, until he does.

The words spill from his lips, fall into a solemn room, an atmosphere of understanding and shared memories.

Eventually, he talks about it, to the people that are so much more to him than lustful lovers.

He talks and they listen. And it’s not like they’re an audience at all.

Yen is a genius, Jaskier figures out quickly. She can play both of them like an instrument, no pun intended, not at all, no, and Yen knows their boundaries to the exact amount of lashes she can rain down with a flogger on Geralt’s shoulders and to the pitch of Jaskier’s voice when he’s getting desperate and needs release from her sexual torture.

She’s good like that.

And Gods, does Jaskier still fight her lead sometimes. He’s aware that he can be awfully enthusiastic in his compliments as well as insults, and Yen is no exception to that. She’s talented in many things and excellent at fighting with him, getting into passionate arguments that Jaskier usually doesn’t win.

Regular consequences of Jaskier challenging her power are him ending with a sore ass, squirming on a hard chair while he formulates an apology in his best handwriting. Sometimes Yen forces him to do these little humiliating tasks, sometimes Jaskier doesn’t need her stern encouragement. Sometimes he’s naked and she watches his efforts, fully clothed, perfectly dressed, and with a satisfied smile.

It’s hard not to be aroused by it, and it might be the very reason for Jaskier’s rebellions. He’s good like that, too.

When he first met Geralt and then later Yen, Jaskier kept a mental list of words that he found fitting for them: suitable titles, wonderful adjectives, poignant nouns, words in all of the languages that he speaks or understands, that paint a rich picture inside his mind.

It’s a grand task that he likes to set himself to see just how far he can go with descriptions to capture what he appreciates or sincerely dislikes in certain people.

And with Geralt it was so easy at first. He’s stoic but brave. Loyal. There’s suffering, and pain. He’s the White Wolf, vatt'ghern, known and yet unknown at the same time, but soon, words aren’t enough, and Jaskier wants so much more…

It takes _years_ for Geralt to realize that “Milk and honey” is a poem about love, fuck him, and that when Jaskier rambles about beauty and good looks in his presence, he means a certain travel companion, and it only breaks Jaskier’s heart a little bit.

Words are his comfort and weapon. They are the one thing he can wield as no other. But. For a while they seemed insufficient for what he was trying to win.

It’s like this: They are a Witcher, a sorceress and a bard, they are stories and rumours and parts of Jaskier’s songs, they are pain and love and something in-between.

And they submit, they fight, against themselves, against the world, against each other, they leave, they return, apologize, for their flaws.

When they ask, Yen hurts them both, with their permission. When they ask, she tries her best to be less powerful.

It is like this, Jaskier thinks. They have _found_ , and that’s what is important.

He’s no man of words, not always.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, this took me so long! I'm really sorry...   
> Hope you enjoyed it and still have fun reading about our favorite little bard!


End file.
